Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure sensor.
Description of Related Art
A conventionally known pressure sensor includes a tubular housing, a diaphragm which is deformed in response to pressure received and is joined to one end portion of the housing, and a sensor element which is disposed in the housing and to which the amount of deformation of the diaphragm is transmitted (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1). Such a pressure sensor is used for detecting pressure in a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, for example, by exposure of the diaphragm provided at the one end portion to the combustion chamber.